


Lovebirds

by theroseinhisheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseinhisheart/pseuds/theroseinhisheart
Summary: BGM: The Reason Why – Darren Rahn





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: The Reason Why – Darren Rahn

在担任外交官的生涯中亚瑟·柯克兰接待过不少来自东方的女性，在多国交会的场合她们往往会选择具有各自民族特色的服饰。尽管性向决定了他不会对任何一位女性产生遐思，但偶尔，在工作的间隙，他乐于用审美的眼光去看待各式各样的衣着，一段时间之后发现自己似乎对旗袍有所偏好：恰到好处的剪裁和别出心裁的花纹，温婉的、多情的，像东方迷梦在服饰上的一种具化。

他同王耀的第一次见面也有旗袍的身影，只是穿着它的对象当然不可能是王耀，而是他的助理王春燕小姐。王耀将中国人的中庸之道贯彻得非常彻底，得体且保守的西装，与他本人相比毫无出彩之处，但他笑起来的眼睛太动人也太难忘，让亚瑟渴盼和他有更多的对望和对话。

他的同事顺着他目光停留的地方看去，调侃他是否看上了那个中国美人，亚瑟·柯克兰不置可否。尽管不是王春燕，但这句话严格来说并不算错。

在后续的几次会面中王耀依旧身着西服，只是款式和颜色略有不同。亚瑟会一点中文，曾偶然听到王耀私底下同助理抱怨并不中意这种“洋人的衣着”，但每次仍循规蹈矩、无可挑剔。

后来两人私底下的接触渐渐频繁，他们之间不再总隔着四英尺以上的社交距离，王耀也终于不再那么庄重到近乎古板。从第一次指尖相触到解开彼此的衬衫纽扣，在意识到非君不可之前，他们就已经相爱得轻而易举。

“你太瘦了。”亚瑟·柯克兰隔着软滑的丝绸不轻不重地掐了一下那把细腰，然后用指尖饱含情色意味地摩挲着。这实在有点奇怪，王耀身体健康，食量也不算小，但就是很难变得稍微丰满一些，在床上的时候亚瑟曾不止一次担心过自己会把他折断。

“你想说的只有这个？”王耀揽着亚瑟的脖子，稍微沉了一下腰去磨蹭正抵着他臀部逐渐抬头的坚硬，意料之中地感觉到处于自己身下的男人僵了一下。王耀挑衅般地冲他扬了扬小巧的下巴，唇角带着妩媚又自得的笑意。

亚瑟·柯克兰的手沿着王耀大腿的曲线一路向内侧游去，“红色很适合你。”王耀的身上的旗袍显然是改良版，布料质感上乘却少得可怜，开叉更是几乎高到了腰部，加上跨坐着的姿势，他白皙又优美的大腿被完全暴露了出来。亚瑟想不出这种有伤风化的设计除了拿来勾引人还有什么用处，穿在王耀身上倒是再适合不过。

王耀的确是来勾引亚瑟·柯克兰的，更诚实地说是想讨他的欢心。他目标明确，行动也足够干脆，旗袍下面一块多余的遮挡都没有，意识到这一点的亚瑟变得更加兴奋，他用力揉捏着耀臀部两团软肉，同时隔着衣服去舔咬耀的乳首直到隔着一层薄薄的布料无法掩盖它们的肿胀，耀舒服得挺直了脊背像小猫一样呻吟，硬起的阴茎将腿间的堆叠的布料顶了起来，饥渴的穴口流出来的水将亚瑟的西裤染成了深色。

亚瑟的动作越来越具有侵略性，在两个人都彻底被欲火烧得意乱情迷之前，王耀决定要抓住自己能占据主导权的可贵机会，他将亚瑟按倒，纤细的手指从亚瑟的喉结开始一路下滑，有意在紧绷的腹肌处停留了一会，直到亚瑟逐渐变得粗重的呼吸声已经难以忽略，他才慢悠悠地拉下亚瑟的裤链释放出压抑已久的性器，将不断涨大的热硬握在手里。在察觉到亚瑟想要起身的意图后，耀立刻不满地鼓起脸颊，威胁一般加大了手上的力度，“不许动。”

“好的，宝贝。”亚瑟·柯克兰顺从地——至少表面如此——躺回去。他暂时按捺下冲动，饶有兴趣地让渡出惯有的掌控权等待王耀下一步的动作。以往在床上也不乏王耀主动引诱的时刻，但这次却略有不同，亚瑟得承认王耀这次的着装确实非常、非常符合自己的口味。

王耀握住粗壮的茎身，将它夹在软腻的臀瓣间磨蹭了一会儿才将头部对准早已变得湿漉漉的穴口。亚瑟的尺寸相当不友好，王耀只能放缓节奏，使得肠壁被一点点入侵和撑开的感觉也格外鲜明，让他浑身酥麻几乎无法继续。他呼吸紊乱，大腿发颤，只吃进一半就饱胀得想退出去，只是聊胜于无地浅浅吞吐着。

王耀显然不擅长这个体位。没关系，他们以后有很多时间可以练习，但此时此刻亚瑟的确失去了耐心，他毫无预兆地将原本搭在王耀腰上的手用力下按同时向上顶胯，肉棍破开窄小的穴口整根没入，将软热紧致的肠道完全填满，被操进难以承受的深度让王耀发出惊叫，他几乎是双眼含泪地瞪着亚瑟。

“抱歉。”亚瑟夹杂着喘息和笑意的道歉毫无诚意。王耀还没来得及恼羞成怒就被亚瑟掐着腰开始上下起落，每一下都拔出只余头部再尽数捅入让交合处发出响亮的水声和拍打声。“呃、等一下——”如潮的快感王耀让根本无力抗拒和挣扎，只能在反复的贯穿和顶弄下软下腰来。

亚瑟却觉得这个姿势难以尽兴，他不顾紧紧裹缠的软肉吸人地依附挽留将性器抽出，把王耀掀翻成跪趴的姿势，强硬地将他几乎完全禁锢在自己怀里，胸膛紧紧贴着他覆着一层薄汗的背。“不准把裙子脱下来。”在彻底进入前亚瑟·柯克兰一边咬他的耳朵一边温和又不容拒绝地下令。从他热切的吻和动作中王耀感受到了他的热情高涨，这出乎他的意料，毕竟在这之前他也穿过不少暴露又色情的玩意来增添情趣，它们几乎无一例外地在情事正式开始前就七零八落无法再停留在他身上。王耀不能再继续想下去，因为随后亚瑟激烈的冲撞让他彻底失去了最后一点思考的能力。

王耀觉得自己像一只发情的母猫，在情潮的冲刷下只能软绵绵地啜泣和呻吟。“我应该多来几次，说不定你就会怀孕。”亚瑟·柯克兰的呼吸已经变得低沉且不稳，不过这并不妨碍他继续维持游刃有余的语调和绝对纯正的口音，即使吐出的每一个单词都相当不堪。他的唇舌流连在王耀的颈肩处肆无忌惮地烙下齿印和吻痕，下身的动作也变得越发粗暴，他一只手按着王耀随着自己的顶弄而不断鼓起的小腹，另一只手则从下摆伸进衣服里娴熟地玩弄着他的乳首，“……你穿裙子会更合适。”

王耀已经无法去思考亚瑟话语中的具体所指，他艰难地用手肘撑着上半身好让自己不被顶得趴下，这个姿势让他腰部软绵绵地塌下屁股却翘得很高，像是主动请求被侵犯，自愿又被迫地让亚瑟·柯克兰的抽插变得更加容易。旗袍只是堪堪挂在他身上，盘扣被全部扯开，露出锁骨处大片斑驳的肌肤和一边圆润的肩头，被胡乱掀起的下摆沾染了各种体液，这种姿态比全身赤裸还让王耀觉得淫乱和羞耻。而且——他一边承受着越来越深重和快速的顶入一边神智混乱地想——春燕把这件衣服给他的时候提到的价格是多少来着？现在看来这一次过后就要寿终正寝，真是既不节俭又不环保。

亚瑟·柯克兰察觉到了他不合时宜的分心，在他屁股上扇了一下，细嫩绵软的肌肤即刻浮起鲜红的指痕。只有在床上，在王耀身上，亚瑟·柯克兰才会展现出违背绅士品格的一面，王耀拒绝承认自己其实非常吃这一套。他含含糊糊地想表示抗议，随后就被亚瑟·柯克兰按住腰窝发狠一般的顶入逼得发出哭叫。

王耀觉得自己浑身上下每一个敏感点都在被玩弄，已经硬得不行却无法得到抚慰的性器随着主人被顶得前后耸动的身体在空气中摇晃着，楚楚可怜地汩汩吐出前液，连同后面淌下的水一起快将身下一小块床单浸湿。他很难压抑住自己变得越发大声和甜腻的呻吟，就像他无法控制正不断绞紧和流水的后穴。王耀知道自己又要被插射了，比他预想中来得还要快，越来越敏感的身体真是糟糕至极，而罪魁祸首就是自己身后显然远远还未打算结束的男人。

“嗯、嗯——要到了……”穴肉开始规律地收缩，耀挣扎着想让亚瑟慢一点，试图不要丢脸地这么快就高潮，却还是在亚瑟又一次用力碾过敏感点时支持不住尖叫着射了，白浊胡乱地喷溅得到处都是，被蹂躏得狼狈不堪的旗袍也不能幸免。

亚瑟将王耀几乎瘫软的身体翻转过来，不顾耀的哀求将他的一只腿架在自己的臂弯再度插了进去，软熟的后穴还在吃力地紧缩和吞咽，用湿热的甬道去讨好巨物上的每一根脉络。亚瑟的每一寸推进都能让耀浑身痉挛。几缕黑发胡乱地粘在耀汗湿的脸颊上，他被操得双目失焦泪眼朦胧，无法合上的红唇使得涎水从嘴角流下，有多艳丽就有多放荡，像一个熟透了的桃子坠落到地上汁水淋漓。他的声音支离破碎，除了亚瑟的名字无法再吐出任何一个有意义的词。

汗珠顺着亚瑟高挺的鼻梁滑下溅落在王耀的锁骨，他几乎要被这份滚烫的温度灼伤，下面条件反射般一阵裹紧换来亚瑟礼尚往来的横冲直撞。即便如此王耀还是尽力抬起腰臀迎合亚瑟的节奏热情地回应，同时眷恋地揽紧了亚瑟的脖子直到两具身躯紧贴足以感受胸腔的共鸣。王耀回想起他们的初次见面，亚瑟向他走来时他清晰地听见了自己的如雷的心跳，像春天的预感。即使亚瑟现在就在他的身体内，他也仍旧渴望更加贴近，他的情人，他的支配者，他的命中注定。

“衣服，是哪里来的？”亚瑟辗转地从耀的耳后吻到唇角，他温热缠绵的吐息让王耀仿佛过电般震颤，克制不住地在亚瑟背上抓了一下，“呃……嗯、春燕……春燕给我的礼物……”

“感觉更像是给我的礼物。”亚瑟·柯克兰低笑着说，他温柔含咬住那张仿佛为吻而生的唇让彼此忘情地唇舌交缠，向对方索求着氧气和爱意。在热吻的间隙，王耀用手抚上亚瑟的脸，用含泪的双眼凝望两片深沉的绿色，气息不稳地说：“我爱你。”

亚瑟·柯克兰的动作停了一下。他们含情的目光交融，睫毛几乎甜蜜地依偎在一起，距离近得足以清晰地从彼此的眼睛中看到相似的东西。他轻轻抵着王耀的额头，柔声说： “我更爱你。“

床上的甜言蜜语往往不可信，多巴胺令人兴奋盲目、不切实际、将欲望错以为爱情，但他们都很清楚这句话在此刻也情真意切得像誓词，代表着他们恒久不变、全然交付给彼此的欲望和真心，不仅仅是肉体交缠的愉悦，更不是转瞬即逝的激情，而是他们第一次对视时就萌生的爱意。

最后的最后，除了耀断断续续地哭着让亚瑟射给自己，他们两个已经无法再进行更多的对话，狂热的爱情和天真的欲望再一次向他们发动围城，让他们跌入灵肉结合的迷醉漩涡。

小剧场：  
“王耀之前和我说，他想做些什么让你开心。我就去帮他专门定制了一点小玩意。”趁王耀去洗手间的空隙，王春燕放下茶杯，几分邀功几分促狭地问，“感觉如何？”

亚瑟靠向椅背，从容地十指交叉，丝毫不掩饰自己的愉快：“非常不错。”

“你们在聊什么？”王耀回到包厢，在亚瑟身旁坐下。

“在聊你男朋友的趣味。”王春燕的表情绝对称不上好意。

王耀几乎马上就反应过来，他面红耳赤地看向亚瑟，英俊的外交官先生则面色坦然地回望，耀反而一时不知说什么好了，任由对方笑着在自己的手背上吻了一下。

又来了又来了，王春燕翻了个白眼，在这对爱侣让气氛变得更加肉麻之前，她拎起包，“我这就告辞。“


End file.
